Coldest Stare
by blueskies17
Summary: AU/AH. Damon Salvatore has been running from his family for years. After he discovers his parents death, he decides to come back to Mystic Falls to visit his brother Stefan. What will happen when he meets his brothers girlfriend Elena? What happens when he develops an attraction? All human.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer_**_**: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or the characters.**_

_**I decided to make a new fanfiction, mainly because I had nothing to do today and I was in the mood. This story is quite different to the others stories I wrote, instead of Elena's perspective, it will be Damon's mostly. I hope you like this story.**_

_**Please read my other fanfiction, 'The Thread of The Thing'**_

_**Please review, favourite or follow if you think I should continue.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Heart of Darkness**

Damon gazed at the view outside and watched the palm trees crunching through the wind, the sun raising up and flashing in his eyes, it was subsequently dazzling, he felt like was utterly blind. He was relaxed and calmed, no interruptions, just peace and quiet. He wanted to stay in his room for a live time. He made no movement, no racket, just staring at the beauty of nature. All his attention was drawn to the intriguing scenery, he didn't want to look away even though it felt like his had been standing in the same spot and position for hours. He felt like he could touch the clouds, he could fly, he could be free, free from this torture inside. He never talked about his feelings and emotions, he knew no one would of cared or either it wasn't important, he wasn't important. Everyone else surrounding him was, just not him. He didn't want to mention it, he was afraid he would breakdown. Never one in his life, a particular person, a family member, a friend told him that they loved him. He put that aside and focused on the future, not the past. Every human being walking passing him gave him the coldest stare, it used to fright him, now its no surprise. His parents and even his brother never accepted him for who he was, he didn't blame them, he was selfish at the time, but he was willing to change but that didn't change the fact what they did to them. No one knows the real Damon, not even Stefan, no one. He wanted to share his thoughts with a special person, but the question is, when? or how will he break it to that special person? Will she understand and stay in his life or just walk away like every single person does in his life. The questions never leave his mind, the painful memories stay, the bruises and cuts won't heal, the empty heart won't be filled with whatever his been asking for.

He situated his glass of bourbon on the table, and pulled his sleeves up, he placed his hands over his face. All he could see was pure darkness, still no movement or noise. How long was he going to open up because Damon was absolutely sure that he couldn't handle it. His brother hardly recognized him at times, he wasn't proud of him, it just reminded of his father. The one who made Damon feel like this. He had hatred towards everyone he that looked into his eyes. What was the purpose of life? Both of his parents are long gone, his sibling is better of without him, he doesn't contact with anybody. It's always been Damon handling everything by himself. With any luck, one day, he could meet some that could change him, turn his life upside down. Someone who puts a smile on his face, someone who will support and care about him, someone who notices him. He rubbed his eyes and finally stood up, deciding to stop going down memory lane. He went downstairs to do something productive, something that has meaning. He called his brother informing that he was returning back home, Mystic Falls, where everything started and ended.

He rapidly shoved all his clothes in his one bag and all his needs in the other. He knew this wasn't the right decision but it was the only one, it was now or never. The sooner he went, the better. Damon wasn't happy with himself, he would anything to restart his life, he would of tried harder to succeed, to impress his father, to be loyal and respect towards others. If he followed all these simple steps in the first place, he won't have to feel pain inside and outside.

* * *

Stefan concluded his phone call with Damon, he didn't know what he was thinking. After all those years, embarrassing, humiliating, abusing him, he still wants to come back home? He hadn't spoke to Damon in years, practically a decade. Stefan always knew how much hatred Damon was receiving from everyone but he couldn't care less. He knew he was a mistake, his parents even agreed. That was one of the reasons why his parents sent him away when he was five-teen years old. Stefan was still contacting him to see if he was okay but then they end up arguing about the stupidest things. That's when Stefan gave up on him, mainly because of his behavior towards him and his parents. He kept his number just in case if there was a emergency or something tragic happened to him but other then that, they stopped calling each other. He knew if his parents found out he was in touch with his brother, they would send him away as well. No matter how close they were with Stefan, they expected him to follow their rules and orders even if he disagreed with their judgement. He didn't want to lose his trust and loyalty, he knew what his father was capable of. He saw what he did to Damon and his mother, it made him terrified for the rest of life, but everything changed when he passed away.

Stefan sighed heavily and moving his hand through his hair and changing into something rather comfortable. How was he going to break the news to everyone he is close too? It would of been pathetic if he went up to them and say _"Hey guys, I forgot to tell you that I have a brother." _He was thinking what to say to them and trying not to get the impression of being a liar at the same time. There was nothing he could do, whatever happens, happens for a reason. Damon better give him a great explanation why he was here in the first place, he at least deserves one straight forward reason.

"Stefan.." He heard a voice, a familiar voice, a voice he loved hearing, it echoed through the empty room that was reserved for arrogant brother. He smiled and turned around to face her, he released his arms from his chest and walked towards her to give her a tight hug, brushing her hair around her ear. "Is everything alright?" She mumbled in concern.

He kissed her forehead and hugged her tighter. "Everything is perfect." He responded shyly. He considered telling her the truth this instance but he thought the timing wasn't right. Not yet, soon. He gently placed his chin on the top of her head, closing his eyes. His thoughts were racing through his mind, driving him insane, giving him a enormous migraine. He let go of Elena softly and looked into her brown eyes one last time before exiting the room. They both headed downstairs towards Stefan's bedroom in complete silence. Their relationship didn't include sparks anymore, that ended long ago but they still loved each other, just not the way they used to. They didn't have the guts to end it so they didn't bother mentioning it. Stefan knew Elena felt this way but he couldn't lose her, they had enormous amounts of history and memories they shared together, as a couple.

Stefan sat on his bed and Elena followed, she tilt her head up to look at his green eyes. "Stefan, are you sure you okay?" She raised a brow and frowned. She never seen him this distressed before, she had no clue what was wrong._ Parents? No. Issues at school? No. Friends? No._ She cupped his face, full of concern, still no word from him. How long until one of us speaks the truth? Ends thing at last? Elena didn't want to give him the impression that they couldn't be friends by pushing him away. She needed space from everything, especially from Stefan. She wanted to figure out what she wanted and who she really was, after years of questioning herself, she wasn't able to answer any those questions. There was too much drama, too much work and not enough alone time.

Stefan nodded and pulled a fake smile. He grabbed her hand smoothly, trying to comfort her, rubbing her knuckles back and fourth gently, he squeezed tightly at the ends of her fingers and gazed at Elena in fear. "My brother is coming in town, it won't be easy for me." He exhaled deeply, focusing on the sound of the clock ticking. The faster the time goes by, the quicker he will arrive. Elena opened her mouth slightly, trying to figure what to say. She was puzzled and speechless, she didn't say anything. She kept her anger inside and tried to think optimistic. "I will answer all your questions when I have the time, but for now, can we just relax?" Elena smiled and agreed with the discussion. She laid down on the soft bed and curled up into a ball and looked at the direction Stefan was facing. She breathed in and out heavily and closed her eyes slowly, having the last peak of Stefan before falling asleep.

After moments pass, there was still no sign of Damon, no phone call, no messages.

* * *

_**First chapter of Coldest Stare.**_

_**What do you think is going to happen next? How will Stefan react?**_

_**Review if you want to find out or want me to continue with this particular story.**_

_**The whole time I was writing this, I was listening to Hold On by Lewis Watson, that's how I got the title of the story :3**_

_**Thank you for those you read this even if you weren't intrigued.  
**_

_**I'll update as soon as I can!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or the characters._**

**_Thank you so much for whoever reviewed and followed!_**

**_I'm sorry for those who could not understand the last chapter, I forgot to proof-read it :S_**

**_To those who read, 'The Tread Of The Thing', I'm deeply sorry to say that I will not continue with the story, as I am focused on this story. Thank you for supporting me. The story will be deleted shortly._**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Long Lost Brother**

The sun rose up and the birds starting chirping while the wind made the leaves rustle and crunch. Elena slowly opened her eyes carefully and started blinking uncontrollable, she wasn't used to the light. She moved the hair out of face and took a look around Stefan's room quietly. She was over-thinking about the situation that happened last night. She kept telling herself it wasn't a big deal, but truth to be told, it was. She had known Stefan for years, practically her whole life and she never heard him mention a brother or any other sibling. Was he ashamed of him? What was the story behind this? She wanted to ask him numerous questions but she knew Stefan easily becomes disappointed and annoyed. She leaned forward to straighten her back and she stretched her backsides. She rotated her body and placed her cold feet on the wooden ground. She glanced at the picture of her and Stefan located on the bedside table and sighed heavily. She felt nothing for him, not anymore, not in a long time, but how long until one of them decide to break things off? She knew Stefan didn't have the guts to do it. Elena was the one who had to confront him and tell the truth, but she didn't want to lose or hurt anybody close to her. That was the problem, she cared to much. She didn't care about herself or consider making her own decisions. Today was the day when everything changes. She wasn't going to sit around and feel sorry for herself, she needed to say the truth and become more confident and less scared.

She jumped off the bed and decided to go find Stefan but instead, she changed her mind and started searching through his personal belongings. She knew he would be furious if he ever caught her looking at his stuff but she needed answers. She thought she could make through the entire day without being so anxious and curious but she couldn't. She looked through some of his old books, albums and yearbooks to find any evidence but they was no sign. Elena didn't want to live in a world where everyone tells her constant lies and betray her, she wanted someone to be there for her, experience _real_ love, true love. Grow up, have children, have a family, grow old with someone special but she started having doubts about everything surrounding her. She thought it was all a fantasy and nothing was meant to end like that. She didn't want all her wishes to be shared with Stefan, she couldn't lead him on anymore. It had to end and finish now, no questions asked. She had to say what she really felt, what she wanted, who she wanted and why, the truth.

She walked downstairs calmly, preparing what was going to happen in this very moment. She placed her hands on the back of her head firmly and began walking back and fourth in a circle in the same area, wondering if this was the right time and place. She was speechless. She always thought Stefan was the one, the one who she will love till the very end of time but she was wrong, he was the opposite. She exhaled heavily, "Stefan, we need to talk." She yelled from the living room, hoping he would in the Boarding House.

"Elena, in here." Stefan replied from the next room. He sounded frightened and scared, she never seen this side of him. He was always happy and unpredictable. She entered the room and saw Stefan standing next to a man with beautiful blue eyes and short thick black hair and wearing nothing but black clothing. "This is Damon, my brother." He gestured and fake smiled. Knots in her stomach began, sweaty palms and she couldn't stop shivering. Why was she acting like this? She hardly knew him, all she knew that he was Stefan's older brother and he never had the effort to visit him in the past years. Maybe he had a reason or he didn't bother seeing his long lost brother but she was willing to get to know him and see where life goes on from there.

Damon stepped closer to her, pulling his hand out for a shake. He smirked, "I'm Damon, you must be Elena." She pulled closer to him and held her hand in front of him. Damon kissed the top of her hand, almost forgetting about her sweaty hands. She knew she couldn't end her relationship with Stefan now, it was wrong. His brother just came in town and he must have a lot of things on his mind. "Well, I better go unpack my stuff, great meeting you Elena." With in a second, he was gone.

She blinked and looked up at Stefan. "What did you want to talk about?" She frowned and inhaled, looking down at the cold floor again. She didn't think of a plan B and any other ideas if this didn't go as plan. She walked to the nearest couch and sat down slowly, placing her hands on her lap.

She took a deep breathe, she promised herself she was going to change. She needed to do things her way now, she was sick of being treated like a child. _Stefan, this isn't going to work. We both know that from the start, and I reached to the end of the line when I just can't handle this anymore._ She wished she said that but instead, "It can wait, enjoy your day with your brother, sure you must have plenty of catching up to do." Without a blink, she rushed out of the house and headed back home, saving herself from humiliation.

* * *

_**I'm sorry for waiting so long. School started and I had a lot of work to do. This chapter is quite short compared to the first chapter but I promise you, I will write a longer chapter next time. **_

_**Thank you for reading this chapter even if you weren't intrigued. I'm not happy with this chapter but at least I updated it.**_

_**Please review, follow and favourite! **_


End file.
